marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
What If? Secret Invasion Vol 1 1
** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * Villains: * ** ** ** * * * * * * * Other Characters: * * * * ** ** ** * Locations: * ** New York City *** United Nations Headquarters ** Wakanda Items: * Captain America's Shield * Cyclops' Visor * Mjolnir * Iron Man Armor MK IV Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = What if the Secret Invasion remained secret? | Writer2_1 = Chris Acosta | Penciler2_1 = Larry Stroman | Inker2_1 = Carl Potts | Colourist2_1 = Daniele Rudoni | Letterer2_1 = Jeff Powell | Synopsis2 = Thunderbolts Director Norman Osborn is contemplating about what he would do if he was in charge of national security. Already, on this Earth, Captain America has been pardoned for his role in the Superhuman Civil War and shockingly shook hands with the Red Skull. Hours later, Osborn and the Thunderbolts are dispatched to investigate a situation in the Savage Land. They infiltrate a mysterious structure, discovering a vault full of duplicates of superhumans from outside. The Thunderbolts attempt to fight through, only for they all to be massacred and Osborn captured. He is brought before Veranke/Spider-Woman, who talked to him as if she knew him. She tells him a little story about how a priest stood up to her and told her that she would die by the hands of Osborn himself. Therefore, the Skrulls had to integrate themselves into human society and eventually fade away. She claims that the prophet became Osborn himself. Though Osborn tries to deny it, Veranke insists that he is and asks that he kiss her true face. Instead, commits suicide, reverting him to his Skrull form. In truth, apparently said prophet has been cloned and placed with Osborn's identity, at which the Skrulls attempted deprogramming. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** * * Villains: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** second Norman Osborn Skrull Other Characters: * Reed Richards clone Locations: * Savage Land Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = Say What?! Secret Invasion | Writer3_1 = Mike Gallagher | Penciler3_1 = Dave Manak | Inker3_1 = Dave Manak | Colourist3_1 = Josh Ray | Letterer3_1 = Jeff Powell | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Uatu Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * Skrull Mark Paniccia * Skrull Ralph Macchio * Skrull Joe Quesada * Skrull Axel Alonso * Skrull Tom Brevoort Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Solicit = We all know how Secret Invasion ended with the Skrulls defeated and the death of the Wasp and the Skrull Queen. But what if it happened another way? Get ready to check out two widely different tales exploring that question. In the first story, scribes Kevin Grevioux (NEW WARRIORS, Underworld movies) and Karl Bollers (EMMA FROST) ask more questions: What if Reed Richards was killed before escaping from the Skrulls? Would our heroes still have won the day? Or would Earth embrace the Skrull way of life? In other words, “WHAT IF THE SKRULLS WON?” Illustrations by hot newcomer Pow Rodrix (Justice League America) with digital paints by Jelena Kevic-Djurdjevic (TERROR INC.). The second story presents a twilight zone take on the question, “WHAT IF THE SECRET INVASION STAYED SECRET?” by newcomer Chris Acosta with art by Larry Stroman (X-FACTOR) and Carl Potts (Alien Legion). Plus a “SAY WHAT?” comedy strip by Mike Gallagher (Mad Magazine) and Dave Manak (Spy Vs. Spy). | Notes = * Say What?! details several alternate realities, including: "What If...Skrull Thing and Skrull Hulk got tired of fighting and formed a comedy team?", "What If...J. Jonah Jameskrull ordered the same crossword puzzle to run every day in the daily bugle?", "What If...Reed Richards Skrull developed severe allergies?", "What If...Queen Veranke imposed her fashion sense on the entire Skrull population?", "What If...the Secret Invasion led to a new medical disorder?", "What If...the Skrull Ares reinvented himself as the god of warts?", "What If...the Skrull allowed Norman Osborn to form his own group, but only as a travelling carnival?", "What If...Jarvis the Skrull butler began a career as a blues Singer?", and "What If...Skrull Spidey wasn't sure about his arachnid powers?" | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * marvel catalog }} Category:What If? 2009